Pink With Your Heart
by Da-OGJ-Toni
Summary: Pinkie Pie meets a guy! She couldn't be happier, but soon she starts to worry about the risks that come with having a special somepony in her life.


Pink With Your Heart

Twilight Sparkle scrambled downstairs to answer the frantic knocking on her front door. The incessant pounding of hooves made her wonder if an emergency had sprung up in town. She flung the door open, and the rapid-fire hoof beats continued, except now they were being delivered to her forehead. They stopped after a second, giving Twilight a chance to rub her smarting face.

"Ow! Pinkie!" the purple unicorn exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

Pinkie Pie winced. "Oops! Sorry, Twilight!" She began bouncing in place, looking more ecstatic than ever. "Today! Today! It's today!" she squealed.

Twilight tilted her head up and down, trying to keep track of her energetic pink friend. "What? Oh! You mean the new Smiley movie! I almost forgot!"

Pinkie Pie continued bouncing. "I'm rounding up the others! Meet us at the theater! _See-ya-there-bye!_"

"Okay, okay!" Twilight laughed. "I'll see all of you there!" The party pony took off in a pink streak to gather the rest of her friends. Twilight giggled to herself. "Oh, Pinkie..."

It was not long before Pinkie Pie had gathered all her friends, and they and many other ponies were all filing into the Ponyville theater. The six friends found their seats, eagerly awaiting the start of the latest movie starring the comedian Smiley.

Rainbow Dash scooped a wad of popcorn with her hoof. "Previews! Previews! I want previews!" she chanted with her mouth full. Rarity gave her pegasus friend a disgusted look.

Twilight looked around the packed theater. "Wow, Smiley the pegasus sure has become famous!"

Applejack nodded as she took her seat next to her unicorn friend. "I tell ya, if this here picture is as funny as the last one, I don't think I can handle it!"

Soon, the lights dimmed. The theater quieted, except for Pinkie Pie, who could barely manage to sit still in her excitement. She gave a gasp of delight as the show started.

* * *

Some time later, the ponies were staggering out of the theater, uttering peals of laughter. Twilight Sparkle and her friends had only made a few steps down the sidewalk before they had to take a moment to compose themselves.

"Oh man!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "My sides hurt! That scene where they tried to sneak into that fancy garden party!"

"And they had to disguise themselves as unicorn mares!" Applejack added.

Twilight leaned in. "And the fake horns kept falling off!"

Soon, the friends were reeling with laughter again, as they recalled all the hilarious moments from the movie they had just enjoyed. Pinkie Pie had toppled over on her back, her legs kicking in random directions as she cackled uncontrollably. "That was the best one ever!" she cried.

Suddenly a nearby voice broke in. "Wow! What a wonderful compliment!"

The six ponies ceased their laughter almost instantly as they all looked to the source of the voice. Pinkie Pie bolted upright, a look of shock spread across her face as she saw the speaker. Standing before them was a lanky yellow pegasus stallion wearing a small red bow tie around his neck. He was smiling pleasantly at the six friends, as if glad to see them. "I hardly ever get direct feedback like that!" he said.

The ponies gasped, and they all sang out at once, "_It's Smiley!_"

* * *

Twilight and her friends all squealed with delight. The famed pegasus actor Smiley was in Ponyville! While the six friends giggled excitedly at the sight of the celebrity in their midst, Smiley began waving his forelegs randomly and uttering an outcry of joy as well. "Hey! What are we screaming for? Did somepony say the secret word?" he asked.

"Oh my gosh! Don't you realize who you are?" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

Smiley shrugged. "Well, I'm pretty sure I do," he said. "I guess some of you are fans?"

Pinkie began bouncing around her friends. "Guys, it's really him! It's really Smiley!" she cried.

Twilight stepped forward to greet the pegasus. "Allow me to welcome you to Ponyville, Smiley! I'm Twilight Sparkle! You're a long way from Fillywood! What brings you here?"

Smiley adjusted his bow tie. "Oh, you're very nice! Well, the big city is fine and all, but I really wanted to get away from all that noise. So, I decided to get a place in Ponyville."

Pinkie Pie continued hopping around with excitement. "Did you hear that, everypony? We're gonna be neighbors with Smiley!" she giggled.

Smiley watched the exuberant pink pony as she sprang about. "Say, would you like to show me around sometime? I'd love to get a tour from a local!"

Pinkie Pie stopped in midair with a look of disbelief on her face. "Me?"

"Of course!" replied Smiley. "I really like your energy! What's your name?"

Pinkie dropped to the ground with a broad smile stretching across her face. She babbled incoherently for a moment. "Pikey Pink! Uh, I mean Pokey Poo! No wait, it's Hinkle Fink!" Rainbow Dash swatted her pink friend upside the head. "Pinkie Pie!" the party pony finally blurted out.

Smiley laughed. "You're funny, Pinkie Pie! I can't wait to hang out with you!" Pinkie stood in place, her jaw hanging open in an enormous smile. "So, meet me here, say, tomorrow?" the friendly pegasus stallion continued. Pinkie maintained her impossibly huge grin and nodded. "Great! I'll see you then!" Smiley waved, then flew off.

Pinkie watched Smiley flutter away, still wearing her broad grin.

Rainbow Dash elbowed Pinkie. "Wow, way to go, party girl! You're pals with a famous pony already!" She and the other ponies began to make their way down the street, when Rainbow looked back to Pinkie. She hadn't moved from her spot, and was still staring vacantly ahead with a gargantuan smile.

"Uh, Pinkie?" The blue pegasus waved her hoof in front of Pinkie's face. Pinkie chortled for a moment, but was still frozen in place. Rainbow Dash sighed. "Oh boy... AJ? We've got another case of Pinkie Shock."

A moment later, Applejack and Rainbow Dash had tilted the petrified Pinkie on her side and began laboriously tugging their friend home.

Applejack grimaced as she gripped Pinkie's tail in her teeth and dragged her along. "Nuts and chews!" she grumbled with her mouth full of pink fluff. "Every time somethin' good happens!"

* * *

The town square of Ponyville was bustling with activity. A sunny afternoon rarely failed to bring the quaint township to life, and today was no exception. Pinkie Pie and her newest friend, Smiley the pegasus, enjoyed their desserts at an outdoor table of one of the small cafes in town.

"And that's how we celebrate Winter Wrap Up!" Pinkie concluded.

Smiley ate a spoonful of his sundae. "Gosh, it sure is nice to be in a little town like this. The city can get pretty crazy! I bet nothing weird ever happens here!"

Pinkie Pie giggled and rolled her eyes. "Oh, you'd be surprised!" She leaned forward to nibble the cherry off the top of her sundae. "So, what's it like being a movie star?" she asked. "I bet it's a lot of fun!"

Smiley pondered the question for a moment. "Well, yeah. It is a lot of fun," he said. "But, not just for me. What really matters is the fun other ponies have."

Pinkie looked intrigued.

"That's why I started doing what I do for a living," Smiley went on. "One day, I realized how important it is to help ponies feel like..." He glanced at his cutie mark of a bright sun with a laughing face on it. "Well, like that," he said. "Sure, there's plenty of shiny bits in it, but really, the best part is making ponies happy when there's nothing else for them. I don't know if that makes a lot of sense..."

Pinkie nodded. "Gosh, I think it makes perfect sense!"

Smiley smiled. As he went to speak again, the wail of a crying foal caught both his and Pinkie's attention. The two ponies looked across the way to an exasperated mother pony, trying to soothe her bawling child to no avail. A thoughtful look crossed Smiley's face, and he turned back to Pinkie. "Say, could you excuse me for a moment?" The yellow pegasus got up from his seat, approaching the harried mother.

"Pardon me," Smiley began, "but have either of you seen my watermelon?" The pegasus then started juggling three apples in his hooves. "All I have are these apples!" Smiley tossed the apples from his hooves to his wings, then back again. "See? Plenty of apples, but no watermelon! What am I going to do?" Smiley ramped up his routine, bouncing and catching the apples off his head and flanks. He had soon caught the attention of the distressed foal, whose crying began to subside. Other ponies even began to take notice of the entertaining sight and laughing.

With one last bounce, Smiley tossed the small fruits into the air, then caught them all in his mouth, devouring them. He shrugged. "Huh! No watermelon!"

Then, as if by magic, a watermelon dropped out of the sky, splattering all over Smiley's head. The pegasus yelped, feigning surprise. "Oh, bother! There it is!"

Every pony in the vicinity burst out laughing, including the tiny foal and its mother. The mother pony hugged her now pacified child. "Oh, thank you so much, sir!" she said.

Smiley wiped the fruity residue from his head as best he could, then waved farewell as he made his way back to his table. "Have a nice day!" Smiley returned to his seat before Pinkie Pie, who was now in hysterics herself. "So, what were we talking about?" he said.

"Smiley, that was great! How did you do that?" Pinkie finally asked.

Smiley leaned forward. "Oh, it's quite easy, actually! First, you–" He turned his head, as the music of a local band started up. Ponies began to dance and sway to the sound.

"Hey, look!" Smiley said excitedly. He stood up from the table and held his foreleg out to Pinkie. "Shall we?"

Pinkie Pie beamed. "I'd love to!" she chirped. Soon, the two were dancing joyfully together among many other happy pony couples.

* * *

The sun was setting over Ponyville. Pinkie and Smiley sauntered down the street together, chatting and laughing, as they made their way to Sugar Cube Corner. The two stopped just outside the shop, smiling at each other.

"Thanks for everything, Smiley." Pinkie said. She gently nuzzled her head against Smiley's shoulder. "I had a great time today!"

"Me, too," Smiley replied. He looked up to the apartment atop the bakery. "Is that your place? Way up there?"

Pinkie turned her gaze up to the second floor of the sweet shop. "Yup! Home, sweet, sweet home!" she said cheerfully. She gave a yawn. "Boy, I sure could use a good night's sleep after–" Pinkie yelped as she suddenly found herself being cradled in Smiley's forelegs. She looked at the pegasus with a befuddled expression. "What are you doing?"

Smiley gave a debonair smile. "Allow me!" With a few flaps of his wings, he made his way up to Pinkie's balcony. He carefully set her down and bowed.

Pinkie giggled excitedly and blushed. "Smiley! Thank you!"

"A perfect end for a perfect day!" Smiley declared. "You deserve it!" Smiley lifted off again, and began to fly away, waving goodbye. "Farewell, Pinkie! Your hero must now return home and–" Smiley was cut off as he was engulfed in the branches of a tree.

Pinkie cocked her head back. "Uh, Smiley? You all right?"

Smiley's head popped out from the treetop with a mouthful of leaves. He spat out the foliage, look of confusion on his face. "What the happy hay? Where did this tree come from?" He looked down to the ground.

Below him, a small wagon carrying an uprooted tree was stopped. A gray pegasus mare with a tousled blonde mane was hitched to the wagon, and she looked up to the scene of the incident with an embarrassed smile. "Oops! My bad! Hey, can I have your autograph?"

Pinkie and Smiley exchanged glances, then burst out laughing.

* * *

At the Ponyville library, Pinkie excitedly regaled her friends with the story of her day with Smiley. "And then, we had sundaes, and then we went dancing, and then we got balloons, and–" Pinkie took a deep inhale and continued her prattling. "He told me his real name is Smilington!" She giggled. "But don't tell him I told you. Don't wanna hurt his feelings!"

Twilight looked up from her book. "Wow, sounds like you two really hit it off!" she remarked.

Pinkie clapped her front hooves. "I've never had so much fun with anypony! He even said he wants to see the Summer fireworks show tomorrow night! Gosh, I wonder where we should sit?"

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash's snickering broke in from above Pinkie's head. "I bet you'll get a great view while you're sittin' in a tree!"

Pinkie Pie blinked. "Huh?"

"You know, 'cause that's where you two are gonna be K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Rainbow cackled.

Pinkie looked up to her pegasus friend with a bewildered expression. "_What?_ Smiley and I don't do that! We just have fun together!" Pinkie sat back on her haunches, wringing her hooves nervously.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, still grinning mischievously. "Oh, sure, sure! First comes fun!" The pegasus began zipping around the pink pony rapidly, continuing her taunt. "Then comes marriage, then comes a foal in a, well, you know the rest!" Rainbow Dash was rolling backwards in the air, clutching her belly as she laughed.

Pinkie's ears drooped, a look of utter mortification and confusion in her eyes.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight exclaimed. "Stop that!"

Pinkie suddenly leaped to her hooves and began to gallop out of the library, a stricken look on her face. "Uh... I-I have to get back to the bakery!"

"Yeah! You gotta start putting together your wedding cake!" Rainbow Dash was laughing more than ever now.

Twilight started toward her pink friend as she ran out of the library, but she was gone. Scowling, she turned back to Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow, that was mean!"

Rainbow Dash waved her foreleg dismissively.

* * *

Pinkie Pie paced around her bedroom, fretting over her new dilemma. Rainbow Dash's teasing usually rolled off Pinkie's back, but this time, it stuck with her. She trotted back and forth, gathering her thoughts as best she could.

"Okay, so I really like spending time with Smiley, and he's one of the best friends I've ever had. But, if he's a boy, and he's my friend, does that make him my... ?" Pinkie stopped dead in her tracks with a gasp. She sat back and clapped her front hooves over her mouth, a shocked look on her face.

Pinkie allowed herself a giggle. "Don't be silly, Pinkie!" she reassured herself. "There are plenty of guys in town who I'm just friends with! Smiley can be the same way!"

Pinkie Pie stood up, smiling confidently. "Yup! Just another stallion who's my pal! Nothing more! And it'll stay that way! And I can finally stop trying to loudly convince myself of that! Starting now!"

Pinkie Pie sighed with relief. "Okay! Now, I can just relax, and have all kinds of fun with my friend tomorrow!" The pink pony smiled. Suddenly, Pinkie was zipping around the room in a frenzy. "_Ohmigosh!_ Tomorrow! What should I wear? Should I ask Rarity to do my mane? Maybe a hooficure first? Oh, what should I do, what should I do!"

* * *

The next night, Pinkie Pie was sprawled out on a soft grassy hillside beside Smiley. Smiley was happily engrossed in the colorful display of fireworks in the sky, but his pink companion was saddled with an uneasiness that had persisted all day.

Pinkie's gaze shifted back and forth from the sky to her friend. She peered at the cheerful yellow stallion seated next to her. His happy expression as he enjoyed the show brought a smile to her own face. She was once again reminded of how she truly enjoyed spending time with him, and what a good friend the handsome, happy pegasus was. And, as Pinkie had decided earlier, he was nothing more. Suddenly, Pinkie realized she had been staring at Smiley for the past several minutes. She quickly snapped her attention back to the fireworks.

"Gosh, when I was a colt, fireworks used to scare me so much. They were way too loud for me," Smiley said. "Now, I love them!"

Pinkie jumped. "Love? What? Huh?"

Smiley looked at Pinkie. "I said I love fireworks now."

Pinkie blinked, then smiled. "Oh, yeah, me too! I love them so-o-o much!" Suddenly, a horrified expression crossed Pinkie's face. "B-b-but as a friend! A really good friend! A friend that explodes in bright colors!"

Smiley gave Pinkie a concerned look. "Are you okay, Pinkie? You seem a little on edge." He inched closer to her.

Pinkie Pie shrank away. "Well, I... I'm just wondering if, um, you can see the fireworks all right!"

"Of course!" the pegasus answered. "This is a great spot!" Smiley unfurled one of his wings in a motion to shade his eyes as he glanced out to where the fireworks were bursting. "Oh, look! It's the big finale! Hey, wanna go up in one of the trees and watch from there?"

Pinkie's eyes widened. "Uh... a t-t-tree?"

"Sure! I can fly you up there, no prob! It'll be a great view!" Smiley beamed.

"_No!_" Pinkie yelped. "Uh, I mean, no thanks! Here is fine!"

The fireworks lit up the night sky in a magnificent display of colors and explosions. Smiley pulled Pinkie close to him as the grand finale went off. "Oh, this is so exciting!"

Pinkie Pie's heart pounded. "Yeah... Exciting..." Her eyes were no longer on the fireworks.

* * *

A very upset Pinkie Pie reclined on her bed. Her evening with Smiley had left her even more confused than ever before. Gummy the baby alligator sat atop the nightstand next to Pinkie's bed, wearing a false beard and glasses, with a pencil and notebook next to him. He blinked vacantly as Pinkie Pie went on with her ruminations.

"So that's the story, doc," she said. "I keep telling myself Smiley is just my friend. But, whenever I'm with him, all these funny feelings come up inside me and my legs feel like marshmallows!" Pinkie pointed her legs upward and peered at them. "Huh. They do kind of look like marshmallows..." The party pony shook her head. "Focus, Pinkie! Focus!"

Rolling over on her side, Pinkie struggled to make sense of her problem. "What does it all mean, Gummy? Does it mean he's more than a friend? Is Smiley my... ?" Pinkie trailed off, then brightened at the idea. "Gosh, what a thought! Something even better than friendship!"

Pinkie Pie grew excited. "There would be so much more fun to have! And think of the parties!" She sulked. "But, what if it doesn't work out?" The pink pony's ears drooped as the terrible thought crossed her mind. "Oh no..."

Pinkie jumped off her bed and began and paced back and forth across her room. "If I mess it up, we'd never be friends again! We'd never hang out or sing or dance or anything! Losing a friend is the worst thing ever! If I lose somepony who's even more than that..." Pinkie gasped. "Oh my gosh, that's the _worst_ worst thing ever!" Pinkie dropped to the floor. She shook her head woefully. "I can't risk that! That would hurt Smiley so much, I'd never forgive myself!"

Gummy began gnawing on the pencil.

Pinkie stood up. "You're right, Gummy!" she declared. "If I'm going to stay friends with Smiley, then I've got to avoid him completely!"

* * *

Pinkie Pie trotted along the streets of Ponyville, glancing from side to side nervously. It had been several days since she had last seen Smiley, and was still fearful she might happen across him.

"Okay, Pinkie," she said to herself, "three days, and no Smiley. Your friendship with him is safe and sound!" Pinkie's steady trot was brought to a halt when she bumped into another pony. She gave a startled gasp as her eyes met with the stallion she had run into. "Smiley!"

"Hey, Pinkie Pie!" Smiley said cheerfully. "I haven't seen you in days! Where have you been?"

Pinkie Pie stammered for a moment.

"Oh, it's okay!" Smiley interrupted. "Don't worry about it. Hey! Guess who has two wings and tickets to Sapphire Shores' latest concert!" Smiley contorted his wings to resemble hands pointing at himself. "This guy!"

Pinkie gulped.

"Would you like to go?" Smiley asked eagerly.

Pinkie Pie squeaked, then took off like a shot in the opposite direction, leaving a perplexed Smiley standing in the road.

A pink streak bolted across town, weaving its way between ponies and through alleyways, before finally making its way up to the top of a flagpole in the town square. Pinkie Pie perched herself awkwardly atop the precarious spire, trembling.

"_Whew!_ That was close!" Pinkie sighed with relief. She beamed with confidence that she had evaded her friend. "Okay, I think I'm safe now. Nopony can find me up here, unless they have–" Her eyebrows furrowed. "Oh pickles, he's a pegasus..."

No sooner had Pinkie finished her thought, when Smiley hovered up to her, looking concerned. "Pinkie?"

Pinkie Pie yelped, flailing her legs and nearly tumbling off the flagpole.

"Pinkie, are you all right? You've been acting really strange lately." Smiley asked. He peered at his pink friend worriedly.

Pinkie bit her lip. "Um, well, you know, it's just..." she fumbled her words as she struggled to maintain her balance. "I've had a lot of extra work at the sweet shop lately, and well, it's been kind of crazy!"

Smiley looked surprised. "Oh! Is that all! Well gosh, Pinkie, that's all you had to say! Hey, I'll take a rain check on the concert, yeah?" He smiled pleasantly.

Pinkie gave a nearly crazed cackle of relief. "Sure! Lots of fun! So, I'll see ya later!" She rocketed down the flagpole and out of sight.

Smiley hovered in place for a moment. After a while, his smile faded slightly. Then, it was gone completely. He sighed forlornly, and slowly fluttered away.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle sat at her desk with her snout in a book. As her purple eyes scanned back and forth across the pages, she heard a knock at her front door. The purple unicorn made her way downstairs to greet her visitor. She opened the door to see a yellow pegasus stallion before her. It was Smiley.

"Hello, Smiley!" Twilight said cheerfully. Twilight's smile dwindled, as she saw Smiley was decidedly unhappy. "Are you all right?"

Smiley was sitting on his haunches with his wings outstretched and one of his forelegs behind his back. "Hi, Twilight," he said. He smiled, but seemed to struggle to do so. "Say... Have you or any of your friends seen Pinkie Pie lately?"

Twilight scratched the side of her head. "I can't say that I have. I haven't seen her in a few days, actually."

"Neither have I," the pegasus frowned.

Twilight looked surprised. "She's not at Sugar Cube Corner?"

Smiley sulked. "No... I can't find her anywhere."

Twilight tilted her head thoughtfully. "Well, don't worry. I'm sure she's around. Hey! Why don't you try Sweet Apple Acres!" she suggested.

Smiley looked even more despondent. "I already did."

The purple unicorn blinked. "Oh. I see."

Smiley sighed. "Okay, well, thanks anyway." He turned and began to fly away, still keeping his foreleg out of sight.

"Uh, if you want, I can tell her you stopped by when I see her next," Twilight called out after the stallion.

"It's fine," Smiley said flatly.

Twilight frowned as the once cheerful pegasus flitted away unhappily.

Smiley glided along for a while until he was sure he was far enough from the library. He looked at the bouquet he held in his hoof, then tossed the flowery arrangement away.

* * *

An evening at a Ponyville restaurant brought together many ponies. Families with children, couples, both young and old, and packs of close friends all gathered for food and fun. In a shady corner table, one melancholy stallion ran his sullen brown eyes across a script. Smiley sat by himself, perusing the pages of his latest movie project. It was several minutes before he realized he had been staring at the same paragraph without even reading it. He sighed, set the script down and rubbed his forehead.

Looking up, Smiley saw a mare and stallion enjoying themselves at a nearby table. He rested his chin on his hoof and frowned as he watched the happy couple. "Was it something I did?" he wondered aloud.

"Pie, sir?"

Smiley sat up with a start, and looked to the waitress mare who had approached him. His eyes went wide. "Huh?"

The waitress repeated herself. "Would you like some pie?"

Smiley sulked, his eyes cast downward. "More than anything..."

* * *

The normally cheerful abode above Sugar Cube Corner had become dismal. The shutters were closed, and no music or laughter could be heard. It had been days since Pinkie Pie had left her home, terrified of marring her relationship with Smiley. She sat on her bed, hugging her knees. Her mane and tail were frazzled, and she had dark circles under her eyes. She rocked back and forth, muttering to herself, "Your friendship with Smiley is safe... Your friendship with Smiley is safe..."

Pinkie's ears twitched at the sound of hooves making their way up the stairs leading to her room. She cringed, fearing it was one of her friends looking for her.

"Pinkie?" Mrs. Cake called up to her. "Are you all right, dear?"

Pinkie sighed with relief. "I'm fine, Mrs. Cake! Never better!"

Mrs. Cake entered the room, and Pinkie forced a smile as best she could. Mrs. Cake looked at the disheveled pony with concern. "You haven't left the store for days," she said. "Is something wrong?"

Pinkie kept her gruesome smile and shook her head.

"That nice boy Smiley was here not long ago looking for you," Mrs. Cake continued. "Maybe you should–"

Pinked gasped. "_Ohmigosh!_ You didn't tell him I was here, did you?"

Mrs. Cake blinked. "Well, no." She moved closer to Pinkie. "Pinkie, is something the matter?"

"Nope! Nothing! And if I play my cards right, it'll stay that way!" Pinkie looked more bedraggled than ever. "As long as I stay right here, I don't have to worry about my friendship with Smiley being ruined! Foolproof plan!"

Mrs. Cake looked at Pinkie thoughtfully. "Pinkie," she said gently. "Might I have a word?"

Pinkie climbed off her bed. "Yes, Mrs. Cake?"

"You like having fun, yes?" the baker pony began.

Pinkie thought for a moment, then smiled. "Well, sure!" she answered.

"And you had fun with Smiley, yes?" Mrs. Cake continued.

Pinkie looked even happier than ever. "I did! Lots of fun! And if I keep away from him and leave it at that, there's no chance of–"

"Pinkie Pie!" Mrs. Cake said sternly. "Just listen to yourself! Are you having fun now?"

Pinkie looked hurt. She sat back on her haunches and began stroking her unkempt mane nervously. "No..." she finally said. "I sure do miss it..." She cast her eyes downward. "And Smiley, too..."

Mrs. Cake sat next to Pinkie and put her foreleg around her shoulders. "Then go to him," she said. "Have some fun."

Pinkie began to tear up. "But Mrs. Cake! What if I mess it up? I couldn't handle it! I don't think–"

"That's right, Pinkie! Don't think!" Mrs. Cake said. "Just have fun! What if it doesn't work out? What if it _does?_ Goodness, what if the world was made of pudding?"

Pinkie Pie blinked.

Mrs. Cake continued her speech. "Pinkie, if you spend so much time worrying about what could go wrong, you forget what can go right, and the next thing you know, something wonderful could pass you by!"

Pinkie Pie looked to the floor again.

Mrs. Cake touched her hoof to Pinkie's chin and tilted her head up gently. "This could be the start of something very special for you, Pinkie. And if you do the right thing..."

Suddenly, Mr. Cake's voice called up from the bakery. "Dear, could you help me a moment?"

Mrs. Cake said nothing more. She smiled at Pinkie.

Pinkie's eyes widened. She burst out giggling, and threw her forelegs around the blue mare. "Oh, thank you, Mrs. Cake! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried. A tear escaped her eye. "That's just what I needed to hear!"

Mrs. Cake returned the embrace.

"Mrs. Cake?" Pinkie asked tenderly.

"Yes, dear?"

"Do we have any pudding?"

"Pinkie..."

"Right, right, I've got to find Smiley!"

* * *

In the streets of Ponyville, two mares sauntered alongside each other, idly chatting. "Oh, I know, that conditioner does wonders for my coat. You should try–" Suddenly, the two friends were interrupted by an agitated pink pony leaping atop them.

Pinkie Pie perched herself along the backs of the two bewildered ponies, shooting her gaze from side to side, as she desperately called out her friend's name. "Smiley! Smiley!"

Frowning, she jumped off the ponies, and began to gallop away. A moment later, she poked her head back towards the two startled ponies. "I'm sorry! Have either of you seen Smiley? No? Thanks anyway!" The party pony bolted away, continuing her search.

Pinkie was in full gallop down the streets of Ponyville. She bounded up to random ponies in her frantic search. "Have you seen Smiley? Have you seen Smiley?" Soon, she stopped asking, and was clambering atop rooftops, trees, and other ponies as she scoured the pavilions and markets, scanning the town for any sign of Smiley. She poked her head around corners and cried out his name repeatedly as she desperately searched for her friend.

In the skies above the quaint town, some pegasus weather workers were interrupted in their tasks, as a pink head began springing up through the clouds, asking for Smiley. Pinkie was bouncing randomly around town on a pogo stick, perusing the clouds for the pegasus stallion she sought. In spite of her efforts, Pinkie could find no sign of the famous pony.

* * *

Hours passed, and Pinkie had explored every corner of Ponyville she could think of. She had grown weary, and her search had lead nowhere. It was midday as she made her way to the park where she plopped down at the base of a tree. She sat there and pouted, her heart heavy.

Pinkie's eyes turned to a nearby rock. Tilting it up with her hoof, she peeked underneath. "Smiley?" She sighed, and let the stone drop back into place. Pinkie whined sadly. "Great. If I didn't mess things up before..." Suddenly, she heard the rustle of leaves above her. Pinkie looked up, and perched in the branches of the tree was a yellow pegasus stallion, staring at the sky sadly.

"_Smiley!_" she cried out.

Smiley blinked. He shot a glance down to the ground. "_Pinkie!_"

Pinkie leaped to her hooves, and Smiley flitted down where she stood. The two ponies stared at each other with astonished expressions.

Smiley was the first to speak. "Where have you been? I missed you!"

"Oh, Smiley! I missed you, too!" Pinkie Pie wailed as she threw her forelegs around Smiley.

Smiley returned the hug, and looked at his pink friend with dismay. "Are you all right? What's the matter? I didn't do something wrong, did I?"

Pinkie shook her head urgently. "No! Never!"

Smiley looked puzzled. "But, why haven't you–"

"Smiley, I... I have something super important to tell you!" Pinkie broke in. She stepped away from the yellow stallion, and took a deep breath. "I really, really like being with you, Smiley! I really, really like hanging out with you, and playing, and dancing, and everything! I..." Pinkie's eyes began to well up. "I really, really like _you_, Smiley! But I really, really don't want to mess it up and lose you as a friend! I–"

Smiley waved his foreleg. "Whoa, whoa, Pinkie! Slow down!" He looked thoughtfully at the pink pony, seemingly at a loss for words. "How long have you felt this way?"

Pinkie sniffled. "Ever since I met you..." Her voice was starting to tremble.

Smiley said nothing for a moment. He moved closer to Pinkie. "Pinkie... Why didn't you say anything before?"

Pinkie wiped her eyes. "Because I didn't want to ruin everything!"

Smiley's eyes began to shimmer as well. "Oh, Pinkie..." Moving forward, he nuzzled the pink pony gently.

Pinkie pressed herself closer to the stallion in kind, resting her head on his chest. "Oh, Smiley. I'm so super sorry."

Smiley turned his head, touching his forehead with hers. "It's okay, Pinkie," he said. He snuggled her with his wing and smiled. "You know what? I really, really like you too..."

Pinkie smiled. "Really? Really, really?"

"Really-really, really-really!" Smiley chuckled.

Pinkie smiled coyly. She looked around herself, making sure no other ponies were nearby. Convinced she and Smiley were alone, Pinkie jumped forward and gave Smiley a quick peck on the bridge of his snout. Smiley chortled as his cheeks turned pink.

Suddenly, a sly grin stretched across Pinkie's face. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, what the hay..." Grabbing Smiley by his shoulders, Pinkie swung the pegasus around, dipping him and kissed him firmly on the mouth. The two at last separated, making a loud popping sound as they did. The bewildered stallion gasped and wheezed as he tried to catch his breath. Pinkie Pie hugged Smiley and giggled. "We didn't even have to go up in a tree!"

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were lounging in Sugar Cube Corner, idly chatting and sampling some of the sweet wares. The ponies looked up as the sound of hooves coming down the stairs caught their attentions.

Pinkie Pie trotted into the room with a happy bounce, humming to herself. She was smiling pleasantly, and sported a bright blue bow in her mane.

"Well, look at you!" Applejack said.

Rarity admired the bow in Pinkie's hair. "Darling, that ribbon brings out your eyes wonderfully!"

Pinkie giggled. "Thank you!"

Fluttershy glanced at Pinkie's hooves. "Your hooficure looks nice," she remarked.

Rainbow Dash nosed the air. "Are you wearing perfume?"

Pinkie preened her mane. "Oh, just a little!" she said.

Twilight smiled at her friend. "You're all dressed up today! What's the occasion?" she asked.

Pinkie just shrugged. "Hey, can't a pony get gussied up for the customers once in a while?"

Just then, Mrs. Cake stuck her head out from the kitchen. "Pinkie, you're all set for leaving early today! Have fun!"

Pinkie Pie gave a bashful smile, as her friends all peered at her curiously.

"Pinkie," Twilight pressed, "what are you up to?"

Pinkie's eyes wandered. "Well, you know, um, I just–"

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash shot through the air and hovered next to Pinkie. "You're going to see Smiley again, aren't you!" she jeered.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight scolded. "Don't start that again!"

Rainbow Dash began cackling. "_W-o-o-o!_ Somepony's got a boyfriend! Somepony's got a boyfriend!" she chanted in a sing-song tone. She hovered in the air with her back to the others, wrapping her forelegs around herself and making kissing noises.

Pinkie Pie smiled. "I sure do!"

All the ponies gasped. Rainbow Dash halted her routine and wheeled around. "_What?_"

"That's right!" Pinkie said proudly. "Me and Smiley are gonna hit the town!"

The friends all cheered. "Pinkie, that's wonderful!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Ah, l'amour!" Rarity sighed.

"That's just dandy, Pinkie!" Applejack declared. "Good for you!"

Pinkie Pie beamed, as Rainbow Dash dropped down next to her. "Hey, that's really nice, Pinkie," she said. She smiled demurely. "And I'm sorry for ragging on you about it before. You know how I am."

Pinkie giggled. "Aw, it's okay, Rainbow!" she said. She leaned over and nuzzled her friend. "I still love you!"

Rainbow Dash looked relieved.

Pinkie's face brightened. "Hey! Maybe you and _Spike _can come along with us sometime! We'd love to having double date!"

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Well thanks, Pinkie. Maybe we–" The blue pegasus blinked and her cheeks turned red. "_Hey!_"

Twilight and the others all burst out laughing. Rainbow Dash crossed her forelegs and snorted. "Very funny..."

**The End **

_**please if there is something mistakes leave a comment so that I can look at it. Thanks!**_

_**Hope you enjoy reading this so much as I loved writing it! :D**_


End file.
